With the development of electronic devices such as mobile phones, personal computers and panel TVs, the production demand of panels applied to these products is also gradually increased. During the production process of the panels, it requires to scribe the panel with laser to engrave and cut the panels. In order to ensure that the panels meet technical requirements of these products, a “fine” and “deep” engraving line should be guaranteed during engraving the panels with laser. Therefore, requirements of the engraving lens for the laser marking machine are getting higher and higher.
Conventional laser marking machine use a single engraving lens or a plurality of (usually up to three) engraving lenses. Although using a single engraving lens can improve the quality of the engraving line, the operating table is required to move back and forth to cooperate with the lens for engraving or cutting, such that the engraving speed is very slow. With regard to multiple engraving lenses, the engraving speed can be improved, while the consistent depth and width of the engraving line cannot be guaranteed.